outrider_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outrider Handbook: Standing Orders
Maintenance Using the funds and expertise available to you, you should keep the following in functional, reliable state: * Your primary armor set (fitted to your role). * A secondary armor set (suitable for stealth missions). * Any and all weaponry you wield. This includes backups for both short- and long-ranged equipment. * Enchantments, crystals, and other magical augmentations. * Your mount and its equipment. All mounts should be barded with priority in stealth travel. * Your body. Eat well in the Hall's kitchen; train well on the balcony. Do not indulge in alcohol too freely to fight the next day. Hangovers on missions have killed an Outrider before, and they will do it again. Seek out medical treatment for any illnesses which threaten your effectiveness. Missions Mission attendance is based jointly on volunteering and commandment. The mission officer may order specific Outriders (ones with unique talents suited to the mission) to join a mission roster. Otherwise, missions are posted in the Hall. To join a mission, you need simply sign up on the mission sheet. If you suit the mission's needs, the Commander or Blood Guard will add you to the roster alongside those he or she conscripts onto it. Failing to attend a mission where you have been conscripted will lead to disciplinary action. Extended periods without signing up, in the absence of an explanation, will disqualify you from payment. This will only take place after several warnings. On average, an Outrider is expected to attend between fifteen and fourty missions in a year, but there exists no maximum limit. Go get your hands bloody. Deployment: Attached As part of our contribution to the Horde, roughly half of our deployments are alongside other groups. Warlords are capable of requesting us specifically, or receiving us as assigned reinforcements. In such a case, the Commander and the Warlord will meet to discuss the Legion’s requirements. The Commander will be, in effect, the direct subordinate of the Warlord, but retain personal authority over the Outriders except for in assigning mission objectives, which falls under the Warlord’s jurisdiction. Outriders may take orders from the Warlord and suggestions from Blood Guards and above. Mutual respect for both parties is required, in order to cooperate effectively to complete the mission. On missions where non-Outrider soldiers are fighting alongside Outriders, rank may be unclear. Whoever is most effective in the position of command will be given overall and absolute command, and any other officer in the group will have the authority of a Blood Guard or below for the duration of the operation. In rare instance, a non-combatant healer may be with us on a mission. They cannot be expected to adhere to our rules and standards, nor can we significantly alter our strategies to afford them a "safer" position. Any healer we bring with us must be a decent candidate for the Warmender role, even if they are not an Outrider. Deployment: Independant Outriders also operate frequently as a sole Company, giving us total autonomy. We may request missions when no mission is assigned to us, and the Commander is expected to let no more than two weeks elapse without a combat deployment. Previous Conduct during the Revolution In history, the Outriders have only ever committed one betrayal of the Horde, and this was in the joining of Vol’jin’s war against Garrosh Hellscream, the warchief whom we deposed by our actions in central Kalimdor. Should the unthinkable occur, and a similar warchief ever come into power, each Outrider must look to their Oath, and keep it as best they can. Return to Handbook Contents The Outrider Company Oath Chapter 1: Tenets Chapter 2: Standing Orders Chapter 3: Structure Chapter 4: Workings of the Company